In recent years, aircraft manufacturers have developed aircraft designs and aircraft fabrication methods that make greater use of carbon fiber composite materials and the like (“composite materials” or “CFCM”), such as graphite/epoxy, carbon fiber reinforced plastic (“CFRP”) and graphite reinforced polymer (“GRP”). Composite materials are significantly lighter than traditional aircraft materials (e.g. aluminum, titanium, steel and alloys thereof), and can provide high strength with low weight, allowing lighter, more fuel efficient aircraft. In some newer aircraft, for example, the majority of the primary structure, including the fuselage and wing, is made of composite materials. One drawback in the growing use of carbon fiber composite materials is the lack of effective non-destructive evaluation type testing methodologies available for testing such materials during and after manufacture. In particular, there is a lack of non-destructive evaluation type testing systems for providing real time characterization of composites during overlay manufacturing.
Accordingly, there is a need for a testing system which addresses the drawbacks identified above.